1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air jets for bathtub air massage systems and, more particularly, to a new air jet adapted to increase hygienic conditions in the massage system""s piping located upstream of the air jet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Channel system, e.g. as in the Ultra(trademark) bathtub, consists in surrounding a bathtub with a fiberglass air cavity. Thirty to ninety holes of more or less xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 in diameter are defined through the bathtub. Air is propelled in the cavity by a blower and then escapes through each hole to create turbulence in the water.
Even though the air distribution system is hidden, water infiltrates the air cavity once the blower is turned off. In addition to this problem, the air cavity is also hermetically closed and is hard to reach under the bathtub, making this system difficult to clean and consequently not very hygienic. Also, holes are a very basic means to blow air. The fact that the thickness of the bathtub wall is thin does not allow for the pressurized air to pick up much velocity and a direction.
Also known is the Ultra-Jet(trademark) system that comprises air jets connected by a solid piping network, and that is connected to the drain of the bathtub. The jets allow for an improved flow of air as they are connected to pipes and as they form tubes. This allows for a flow of air in a direction with an increased velocity in comparison with the previous system. In this system, the water infiltrates the piping network through the jets when the system is not operating. When the user opens the drain to empty the bathtub, a valve is automatically opened to drain the piping network.
In addition to the improvement over the Channel system regarding the flow of air, the draining of the piping network from the stagnant water provides an improvement in hygiene. However, the network is still in contact with the soiled water. Also, the Ultra-Jet(trademark) system is not as discreet as the Channel system as jets fill the surface of the bathtub. These jets are protuberant, and may consequently be uncomfortable and in the way.
Applicant of the present Application has also developed an air massage system for bathtubs which includes a unidirectional flow mechanism, also referred to as a check valve, to its air jets. This feature ensures the piping network is dry throughout the operation of the system and, once the system is shut off, provides a real improvement over the existing systems with respect to hygiene. However, the air jets protrude on the surface of the bathtub.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide an air jet, e.g. for bathtub air massage systems, that is discreet in visibility.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide an air jet maintaining a high level of hygiene in the pressurized air piping located upstream thereof.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an air jet for an air massage system for use with a bathtub having a wall defining opposite visible and hidden surfaces, at least one opening being defined through the wall, comprising a hollow body having inlet and outlet ends and a unidirectional flow device disposed therebetween, said outlet end being adapted to be mounted to the hidden surface of the wall of the bathtub opposite the opening, said inlet end being adapted to be in fluid communication with a source of pressurized air, said unidirectional flow device being disposed for allowing air therethrough only in a direction from said inlet to said outlet end and then through the opening in the wall of the bathtub, thereby preventing water in the bathtub from conveying through said air jet when pressurized air is not fed to said air jet.
Also in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an air massage system adapted to be mounted behind a bathtub having wall defining opposite visible and hidden surfaces, at least one opening being defined through the wall, said air massage system comprising:
a source of pressurized air;
an air distribution system for conveying pressurized air from said source of pressurized air to at least one air jet;
said air jet comprising a hollow body having inlet and outlet ends and a unidirectional flow device disposed therebetween, said outlet end being adapted to be mounted to the hidden surface of the wall of the bathtub opposite the opening, said unidirectional flow device being disposed for allowing air therethrough only in a direction from said inlet to said outlet end and then through the opening in the wall of the bathtub, thereby preventing water in the bathtub from conveying through said air jet when pressurized air is not fed to said air jet.
Still in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an air massage system in combination with a bathtub having wall defining opposite visible and hidden surfaces, at least one opening being defined through said wall, said air massage system being provided behind said wall and comprising:
a source of pressurized air;
an air distribution system for conveying pressurized air from said source of pressurized air to at least one air jet;
said air jet comprising a hollow body having inlet and outlet ends and a unidirectional flow device disposed therebetween, said outlet end being mounted to said hidden surface of said wall of said bathtub opposite said opening, said unidirectional flow device being disposed for allowing air therethrough only in a direction from said inlet to said outlet end and then through said opening in said wall of said bathtub, thereby preventing water in said bathtub from conveying through said air jet when pressurized air is not fed to said air jet.